


Solo mía.

by Normazillan



Series: Reylo travesuras [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy kink Kylo ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normazillan/pseuds/Normazillan
Summary: Ren está dolido y trata de terminar la conexión con Rey, porqué, ¿qué más podría querer de él? Pero cuando Rey le ruega, Ren decide que todavía hay mucho que podría darle.





	Solo mía.

**Author's Note:**

> PORQUÉ HAY TAN POQUITO SMUT EN ESPAÑOL.  
> Pues estaba de metiche en Tumblr y vi este increíble fanart (http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/172222837393)  
>  y salió esto. Espero que lo disfruten.  
> "Sé el cambio qué quieres ver en el mundo."

Ren había tratado de cerrar su vínculo. Rey no lo quería, así que, ¿cuál era el punto? Además, con todas las nuevas responsabilidades que tenían como Líder Supremo y ella como el Último Jedi, a la Fuerza le era difícil encontrar un momento en que ninguno estuviera ocupado. Raras veces pasaba y cuando lo hacía, Ren concentraba todas sus habilidades en cerrarlo. Rey no lo quería, lo había dejado claro cuando lo dejó inconsciente en el salón del trono, después de que Ren había dado todo por ella, y aún después, cuando por segunda vez en el día, eligió a la resistencia sobre él.  
Rey había dejado claro cuáles eran sus prioridades y que Ren no formaba parte de ellas. Ren tenía que seguir adelante como ella lo había hecho.  
Tenía que hacerlo.  
Era más difícil decirlo que hacerlo.  
Cuando la conexión se abrió de nuevo, Ren estaba entrando en sus habitaciones. Rey estaba ahí, sentada en su cama, sin notarlo. “No está en tu cama,” se dijo. Rey parecía estar leyendo atentamente algo en su regazo, pero ahí no había nada. Y cuando usó sus manos para acomodarse, las sábanas debajo de ella no se movieron. Aún así, Ren no pudo evitar sentirse como en esas largas noches donde el sueño se rehusaba a llegar, donde su mente vagaba con recuerdos de sus encuentros a través de la Fuerza, de Rey, mirándolo empapada y con el corazón abierto ante él. Esas eran las noches más difíciles. Ella había despertado algo carnal en él, algo que nunca creyó necesitar. Y era su miembro el que pagaba el precio de esa tortura. Kylo trató de cerrar la conexión antes de que ella lo notará, pero fue demasiado tarde. Su voz se arrastró hasta a él, dulce.  
-Ben…  
-No me llames así. -Respondió antes de pensar. No quería recordar, de verdad que no. Pero hacía tanto que no la escuchaba que su voz había terminado distorsionada por el tiempo en sus recuerdos. Le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba.  
-Ben, lo siento…  
Ren no respondió esta vez. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Rey seguía en su cama, y las imágenes con las que se había dado placer a sí mismo bailaban salvajes tras sus ojos.  
-Ben… -Rey se puso en pie, avanzando hacia a él, sus ojos esperanzados. Ren quería volverse, irse, cerrar la conexión de la forma que fuera. Él ya no tenía nada para darle. Se aferró a esas imágenes sucias en su mente para no pensar en el momento.  
Rey se acercó a él, y lentamente, como hizo en aquella choza, alzó su mano hasta él, tocando su mejilla. Ren se perdió en el contacto, en los recuerdos, porque la memoria de esa choza era su favorita cuando imaginaba a Rey gritando su nombre, pidiéndole más.  
-No deberías estar aquí. -Dijo al fin con voz ronca. Por primera vez, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer en su presencia. Rey se acercó más a él y su otra mano bajo para acompañar a la primera, acariciándolo. Ren gruñó, su miembro duro bajo su ropa-. Rey, necesito estar solo.  
-¿Me alejaras de nuevo? -Rey sonaba dolida, y Kylo sabía porqué. Le había prometido que nunca estaría sola y la había dejado. “Ella te dejó,” se recordó a sí mismo. El coraje surgió como combustible dentro de él, rugiendo a través de su cuerpo. La sujetó con brazos firmes y retrocedió el par de pasos que los separaban de su cama. Rey soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando la aventó en ella pero no se resistió.  
-¿Qué más quieres de mí? -le dijo entre dientes. Porque aún a pesar de sí mismo, sabía que aún había mucho de él para darle. Rey lo miró con ojos anhelantes y él gruñó por dentro.  
-Todo. -Respondió Rey, enderezandose, arrastrando sus manos por su pecho.  
Kylo Ren se rindió. La besó como tantas noches había soñado hacerlo, con desesperación. Y Rey respondió de la misma forma, enredando sus manos en su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Ren la sujetó delicadamente a pesar de la situación, y, con cuidado, se alejó.  
-No, Rey. -Las palabras sabían a bilis en su boca. Él la deseaba, y, lo más importante, ella a él.  
-Kylo, por favor… -Rey se acercó a él de nuevo, intentando besarlo. Ren sujetó sus manos. Había utilizado su nombre, no el del hombre que ella quería que fuera.  
-Me has quitado tanto… me has herido.  
-Castígame entonces, -Rey envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y frotó su centro contra él. Aún a pesar de que ambos estaban vestidos, Ren sabía que ella estaba húmeda. Por él-. Hazme pagar por lo que te hice.  
Con manos fuertes y ágiles la aventó nuevamente en la cama, solo que esta vez la hizo volverse, enterrar su cara en las almohadas. Con fuerza alcanzó los bordes de su túnica y tiró, rompiéndola en dos, dejándole desnuda la espalda. Rey gimió, arqueando la espalda, pidiéndole más con su cuerpo. Kylo se detuvo un momento para deshacerse de su capa y la demás ropa que tenía debajo, quedando solo en sus pantalones.  
-Deja los tirantes. -Rey le dijo, alcanzandolo. Ren soltó una respiración al ver sus pechos, desnudos, con los pezones erectos, solo para él. Rey envolvió sus brazos y piernas a su alrededor, de nuevo frotándose contra él. Su miembro respondió, endureciendose aún más-. Te necesito. -Susurró Rey entre besos. Kylo gruñó y apretó con fuerza uno de sus pechos. Rey gritó, pero él estaba bastante seguro de que era de placer.  
Rey lo necesitaba, y por eso estaba aquí, pero, ¿qué de todas las veces que él la necesitó a ella? Lo había dejado.  
La alejó con fuerza y Rey ahogó un grito al golpear la cama nuevamente.  
-¿Kylo? -su voz sonaba excitada, y Ren tuvo que palmearse a sí mismo para aliviar un poco de la presión.  
-¿Así que me necesitas? -Alcanzó el borde de sus pantalones y tiró de ellos, ansiando verla-. ¿Y cuándo yo te necesité, Rey? -Rey gimió cuando tiró de ella para acercarla a él. Sus manos separaron sus piernas y encontraron lo que necesitaba, su centro, húmedo y rosado. Rey volvió a gemir y Kylo le dió una nalgada-. Respóndeme, Rey.  
Ella solo se arqueó más, ofreciéndole sus pechos. Kylo los acarició, y con rudeza, se llevó uno a su boca. Quería probarlos, quería saber a qué sabía ella. Rey gimió más fuerte está vez y sujeto su cabello con fuerza, manteniéndolo contra ella. Kylo se alejó con un ligero mordisco que esperaba la dejará marcada. Rey era suya. Era tiempo de que lo supiera. Rey trató de alcanzarlo de nuevo, pero Ren la mantuvo en la cama con una mano firme.  
-Kylo, por favor. -Le rogó, tratando de frotarse contra él de nuevo.  
-Dime lo que necesitas. -Le ordenó él, dándole otra nalgada, haciéndola gemir.  
-A ti... a ti… dentro… de mí. -Ren gruñó.  
-No, Rey. Lo haremos a mi modo.  
Con agilidad, resbaló hasta que su cara estaba frente a su centro. Con determinación, sacó su lengua y la lamió entera. Rey volvió a gemir y trato de moverse pero Ren la mantuvo quieta con otra nalgada. Acercó sus dedos, abriendola más para alcanzar los lugares más difíciles, los que la hacían gritar debajo de él.  
-¡Sí! ¡Sí, así, justo ahí! No te detengas, más… más…  
Ren la complació, lamiendo, chupando y, al final, metiendo un par de dedos en ella. Se sentía tan estrecha alrededor de sus dedos, Kylo solo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría alrededor de su miembro. Los sonidos que rey estaba haciendo se volvieron inteligibles y ella comenzó a moverse cada vez, poniendo su mano en su cabello para mantenerlo donde ella lo quería.  
Ren casi la dejó correrse en su boca, pero esto lo iban a hacer a su modo.  
Se alejó y Rey gimoteo, tratando de alcanzarlo. Ren volvió a darle otra nalgada ora mantenerla en su lugar.  
-Por favor… -volvió a rogar ella, y Ren la nalgeo de nuevo.  
-No, Rey. Sólo te vas a correr conmigo dentro de ti. No antes. -Rey se enderezó y lo acarició a través de sus pantalones, haciéndolo endurecer aún más.  
-Por favor, -volvió a susurrar mientras lo tocaba, sus ojos llenos de inocencia. Ren asintió y acarició su cabeza, dándole permiso. Rey sonrió contenta y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones. Cuando alcanzó su verga, Ren siseó. Sus manos eran pequeñas pero gentiles y lo recorrieron con timidez. Ren gruñó y empujó su cabeza aún más, acercándola. Rey no necesito más invitación, con ánimo lo tomó en su boca. Fue el turno de Kylo de gemir. Su boca era húmeda y cálida y sus labios eran suaves. Como su boca era demasiado pequeña para él, Rey sacó su lengua y recorrió toda su longitud con seguridad, mirándolo a los ojos todo el tiempo. Ren gimió y alcanzó uno de sus pechos, Rey trató de alejarse ante el contacto, tal vez demasiado excitada y sensible, pero Ren apretó el agarre en su cabello, lo que fuera, con tal de que siguiera.  
Pero si seguía chupandolo así, Ren no iba a durar mucho, y quería sentirla toda a su alrededor.  
La empujó ligeramente para alejarla.  
-Date la vuelta. -Su tono no dejaba lugar para cuestiones. Rey obedeció con una sonrisa en el rostro, apoyando manos y rodillas en las sábanas, ofreciéndole su trasero entero. Ren salivo, todo esto, toda ella, era para él. Sólo para él.  
-Eres mía. -Le dijo al oído, cubriendo el cuerpo de ella con el suyo. Tomó su miembro y lo deslizó por su entrada, burlándose de su necesidad. Rey de empujó a sí misma contra él entre gemidos, desesperada. Ren sonrió y volvió a darle otra nalgada.  
-Quieta, nena, recuerda que esto se hace como yo diga.  
Ren le apretó uno de sus pechos, demorandose en su pezón. Rey gemía sin control.  
-Por favor, por favor.  
-¿Dime lo que necesitas?  
-A ti… papi.  
Ren casi se corrió al oírla.  
-¿Cómo me dijiste? -Ren la mantuvo quieta con una mano, sujetándola tan fuerte que estaba seguro le dejaría marcas; su otra mano aún sosteniendo su miembro.  
Rey lo miró por encima de su hombro, una sonrisa complacida en su cara.  
-Papi. -El asombro de Ren debió habérsele reflejado en la cara porque Rey se mordió el labio, insegura de repente-. Tú me llamaste nena y creí…  
Ren no la dejo terminar. Con un solo movimiento entró en ella. Era aún más reducida de lo que él pensaba, apretando su miembro, sacándole todo lo que él podía dar. Rey gritó y se dejó caer en la cama; Ren sintió que se enterraba a sí mismo aún más dentro de ella con el cambio de ángulo. Rey era una masa gimiente debajo de él.  
-¡Ah, sí, sí! ¡Así! ¡Dioses, que bien te sientes! ¡Kylo, oh por dios! ¡Kylo!  
Ren se retiró y volvió a enterrarse con fuerza. Rey seguía gritando, pero no decía no que él necesitaba escuchar. Ren la cubrió con su cuerpo y acercó su boca a su oído, mordisqueando.  
-¿Como me llamaste? -Volvió a nalgearla. Rey gritó debajo de él.  
-¡Sí! ¡Sí, papi! ¡Así! -Ren estrelló sus caderas con más fuerza contra ella, encontrado un nuevo ritmo-. ¡Sí, papi! ¡Oh dios, estoy tan cerca! ¡Déjame correrme, por favor!  
Ren gruñó y apretó sus caderas con ambas manos con fuerza.  
-¿Mereces que Papi deje que te corras, Rey? -Rey volvió a gemir y estrelló sus caderas contra las suyas, desesperada-. ¿Has sido una buena chica?  
Rey gritó debajo de él, colapsando con la fuerza de su orgasmo. Ren no se detuvo, continuó con su ritmo salvaje.  
Rey se calló, apenas soltando pequeños murmullos de placer cada que sus bolas golpeaban su trasero. Ren estaba cada vez más cerca.  
-Me voy a correr dentro de ti, Rey. Te voy a dar toda mi leche. -Rey volvió a gemir debajo de él y sintió sus muros estrecharse a su alrededor-. ¿Eso quieres, mi leche dentro de ti? ¿De ese pequeño y rosado coño?  
Rey movió sus caderas para encontrar las suyas con renovado vigor.  
-¡Sí, Papi, correte en mí! ¡Dámela toda!  
El orgasmo de Ren lo golpeó tan fuerte que por un momento todo fue blanco. Las caderas de Rey siguieron moviéndose y, cuando ella golpeó su segundo orgasmo, Ren aún tenía mucho para darle.  
Ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama, respirando con dificultad, Ren encima de ella.  
-Eres mía. -Murmuraba una y otra vez, besando su espalda, su cuello, sus labios.  
Rey se apartó de repente, la alarma en sus ojos. Se enderezó buscando su ropa.  
-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Ren, sonando dolido.  
Rey corrió a darle un beso.  
-Alguien está llamando a mi puerta. -Le dijo contra su boca. Tironeo de su labio cuando se apartó-. Nadie más que tú puedes verme desnuda.  
Ren gruñó, dándole otra nalgada antes de alejarse.  
-Tienes que volver a mí, nena.  
Rey sonrió y encontró sus ojos mientras se ponía los pantalones, Ren aún tumbado en la cama.  
-Nunca decepcionaría a mi papi.  
Y sin más, la Fuerza terminó su conexión.


End file.
